Lost and Found
by chat.noir.luv
Summary: Adrien thought today was going to be a normal day. Little did he know he was on a fine line between life and death. Ladybug is the only thing keeping him alive. But for how much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste is a normal teenage boy, overworked by his distant father in the model industry. However he has a secret that he has never told anyone. He is secretly Paris's beloved hero, _Chat Noir._ It was rare that Adrien would get a day to himself, but when he did, he made the most of it. Today he felt like a stroll through the park. _Alone._

 **Meanwhile**

Hawkmoth paced his lair, patiently awaiting his next victim. Then it happened. A young boy, by the name of Trey, had just lost his baking competition to an older woman. The villain took this as an opportunity to release one of his evil akumas, and possess another soul to do his foul bidding. The akuma faded into the 2nd place medal on the young mans chest, and a pink butterfly outline appeared on his face. "How cruel." Hawkmoth hissed evilly. He continued, "Wrongfully placed in second when you clearly deserve better. Samurai, I can give you the power to take revenge on the ones to have wronged you, but you must do something for me in return."

With that, the young man transformed into Samurai. A man wearing an ivory colored body suit, a mask decorated with fake berries, and a long sharp sword that's was red on the blade. The villain turned on his heal and sped off. He stopped. He knew what Hawkmoth wanted. He needed a way to drag Chat Noir and Ladybug out of the shadows. _Chaos. That's what I need,_ Samurai thought to himself. He looked around and attacked the first person he saw.

 _A scream._ That's all that Adrien needed to hear to know that it was time to transform into Chat Noir. He looked around quickly before dashing into an alley way. "Its time to transform Plagg!". The kwami flew out of Adrien's shirt, and yawned. "Uuggghhh. FINE!", Plagg groaned. Adrien rolled his eyes and whispered loudly "PLAGG CLAWS OUT". There was a brief green flash of light and Chat Noir emerged. He exited the alley only to be grabbed by his head. A hand with a dirty rag in it clapped over his nose and mouth and a long sword was placed at his neck. "So, I'm finally getting to meet the famous Chat Noir, huh?", Samurai taunted. "MMMMPPHHH?", Chat Noir screamed, in a failed attempt to ask who his attacker was. "No time for questions kitten you should be going to sleep right. About….. Now. It was only then that Chat realized that his vision was starting to leave him, and everything around him was starting to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was in her room, sketching away in her little book, smiling as ideas for a new design flooded her mind. Tikki watched eagerly as her owner, and close friend, sketched a beautiful gown for the masquerade ball happening at her school in only a few months. Suddenly Tikki gasped and her little hand flew up to cover her mouth, which was held open. Marinette looked at her with a worried and concerned face, "What's wrong Tikki?" she asked, her voice scared with a hint of worry. "Something is wrong Mari", Tikki's voice sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "I have a telepathic connection with Chat Noir's kwami. It's a thing that we can do, anyway Plagg is trying to tell me something, and from what I can tell, he is saying that Chat Noir is in trouble. _Deep deep trouble._ "

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I felt my face turn an unhealthy shade of white. From the way Tikki's voice sounded, this was bad. Although I was still scared out of my mind, I knew that sitting there being worried, scared, and confused wasn't going to help my situation. Or Chat Noir's. I stood up and nodded with paled, but determined face on. I yelled "TIKKI SPOTS ON!". I was surrounded by a flash of pink light and I was transformed into ladybug. I hopped out of my window, taking one last look to see if my parents were there, and bound across rooftops to find where Tikki said she last sensed Chat Noir, or his kwami rather. We landed in front of an alley in the park. "Okay kitty let's find out where you are." I muttered to my self. I started looking around for clues, and after about an hour, I found something that blew my mind into one thousand little pieces. I found my lucky charm that I gave Adrien that time he and I were practicing for the gaming competition. "Why would Chat Noir have this?" I asked myself. Then realization hit me like a freight train. _Oh no…..no….no no no no._ I felt like I was going to breakdown and cry right there. CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN AGRESTE!. Which means that Adrien Agreste is in trouble and could be hurt. My eyes shot open and I felt anger take over my sad and scared emotions. I tore my yo-yo from my hip and swung across Paris looking for my kitty. _I'm going to find him. If it is the last thing I do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chat Noir's P.O.V**

I woke up to my head pounding. It was dark, I could feel the rough material tied around my head, so I knew I was blindfolded. Blindfolded, sight wasn't an option I was forced to put my other senses to use. The room I was in smelled of mold, and I could feel the moisture on my skin. I could hear water dripping not far away from where I was sitting. I attempted to use my hands to feel my surroundings, but stopped when I heard the clashing of chains, and felt the rings on my wrists. "Man…", I muttered to my self. I tried to remember what happened before I woke up, " _uh….Oh, I was going to go check out the place where I heard screaming, and then…."._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of steady footsteps.

 **Samurai's P.O.V**

I carried my little prisoner all the way to this abandoned warehouse that some friends and I stumbled across, but that was before I got these amazing new powers. Despite running all over Paris fighting akuma after akuma, Chat Noir was surprisingly heavy. When I got to the warehouse, after two hours of struggling with his limp body, I decided that keeping him above ground wasn't the best idea, so I tossed him in the basement, and chained him to a post. Its been two hours since then, and I haven't heard anything. "Might as well go check on the dirty stray." I sighed to myself as I got up and began to walk to the basement.

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Samurai creaked open the large metal door which, despite its size, was pretty easy to push. The room was all wood, except for the floor which was stone. There was a table with a candle on it, and a large post with an angry, and disoriented Chat Noir chained to it. Samurai smiled, and began to slowly stride towards the helpless kitty. "It seems the kitten has awoken from his cat nap.", Samurai grinned. "WHAT DO YOU WANT." Chat yelled, his head snapping in Samurai's direction, but not directly looking at him due to his blindfold. Samurai chuckled to himself as he walked passed Chat to the wall on the right side of the basement. Chat's head followed him to the wall, slightly cocked in confusion when he walked pass him. The akumatized villain placed his hand on the wall and gave it a slight push, causing it to flip and reveal _dozens of knives._ "Lets get started, and then you'll know what I want." Samurai grinned.

 **Chat's P.O.V**

I heard something, like metal hitting metal maybe. I heard the swiping sounds, and I knew exactly what it was. _Knives._ Two of them, maybe more, scraping together, getting closer and closer. Finally I felt the point of one under my chin. I couldn't hold back the gasp that slipped through my lips. "Don't move." He whispered to me. I felt his hands graze mine and then heard the rattling of chains. _Is he helping me?_ , I thought to myself. The thought quickly left my head when I felt the chains being wrapped around my legs. Samurai grabbed my hands chuckling psychotically. He went for my ring. _This is it._ I thought. _I'm sorry Plagg, I'm sorry M'lady, I'm sorry Paris._ Then something happened. Samurai pulled on the ring but nothing happed. He pulled and pulled but my ring just wouldn't budge. I could feel his emotions shift from insanity, to frustration, to anger in the way he was pulling. Suddenly I felt the position of his weapon change on my neck. I gulped and felt the cool metal on my skin. "Take it off." He hissed. "Sorry I can't do that" I joked. "Well I guess I'll just have to force you then".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. With school and chores I have to find some time to write so be patient with me. Anyway enjoy luvs.**

Marinette paced her bedroom, a worried look across her face. "Tikki, what do I do? Adri- uh -Chat, is in danger, and I dont know where to find him at all!", she yelled. Her parents were out of town for a baking competion at the time. "All you can do is wait marinette." Tikki said, her voice full of comfort and clamness. "Ok Tikki your right." Marinette sighed, as she climbed the ladder to her bed.

time skip to the next day*

Marinette was up early thinking of Adrien. Tikki awoke to Mari, once again paceing her room. "Mari calm down. Stressing is not going to help us find Adrien." Marinette sighed and nodded, as she prepared herself for school.

 **With Chat Noir**

Samurai grinned as he swiped another sword across Chat's face. That would make at least six scars on his face. Samurai has been torturing Chat since he refused to take of his ring, which was two hours ago. To be completly honest, his face went numb a long time ago. Samurai must have noticed the black cat's lack of reaction, because he frowned, took out his biggest knife, and placed the tip on Chat's stomach area. "Ok, i'm done playing games." ,he hissed, "give me the ring, or, you can suffer the consequences." Chat Noir felt genuine fear. He was sure he was going to die, however, he was willing to die if it ment keeping Paris and his lady safe. Chat looked up, his face covered in dry blood, bruises, and cuts. "Kill me then.". Samurai was suprised, but his shock quickly faded into a grin. "Gladly." he said, as he buried at least half an inch of the sword into Chat.

 ***Marinette's P.O.V***

I ran into the class room. 20 minuets late. As usual. Ayla was sitting in her usual spot, right next to mine, and Chloe was giving me her daily death stare. I snuck to my seat, using my ladybug ninja skills to my advantage. The clock was ticking as slow as ever. I needed to get home to figure out what happend to Adrien. Alya must have noticed my worried expression, she nudged me gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You good Mari?", her expression full of concern. It warmed my heart that she cared so much about me. It felt nice to have someone there to look out for me. I always felt guilty that I couldnt tell her my biggest secret, but it was for her own good. I looked up at her, and nodded and forced my self to smile. I mouthed, "Im just worried about Adrien." She looked at the empty seat next to Nino, and smiled "He is probably just at a photoshoot.", she said, "He's fine.". I nodded and looked away as I fell back into my thoughts. _I hope so._

 ***Chat's P.O.V***

The pain came out of no where. The feeling of the cold metal ripping through me was suprising, but it was also exceedingly painful. I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips. I fell on my back clutching my side. Suddenly I felt cold hands brush my face. My blindfold was being lifted off my head and I could get a good look at my surroundings. I was in a basement of some sort. I glanced down only to see pooling blood around my body. My hand was covered in the sticky liquid as well. I realized that I still had my cataclysm. I narrowed my eyes at the innocent victim of Hawkmoth, and yelled "CATACLYSM!". A black orb of energy engulfed my hand, but before i could do anything, Samurai turned and grabbed my arm, staying clear of the destructive orb. He grabbed a rock from behind the post I was tied to, and placed my hand on it. My eyes widend as the beeping of my ring began. Samurai looked at me with an ear to ear grin of his masked face. "Ok kitten, lets find out who you really are."

 ***Nobody's P.O.V***

There was a flash of green light, and Adrien was left standing there. "Oh, the Agreste boy? HA!". Adrien was to overwhelmed with the massive volts of pain coursing through him body. His suit was keeping him from the full experience off excruciating pain. Adrien arched his back and screamed again. Samurai grinned at him. "Oh this is gonna be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sup luvs. I know I know the chapters have been short, but I will try to make longer chapters just for you. Its kinda hard tho cuz i do this on my phone so i cant really tell when they are 2 short. Anyway thats all enjooyyy luvs.**

It was a friday. Which ment Marinette has all the time in the world to go looking for Chat. However, the school day seemed to drag on and on. So when the bell finally rang, Marinette magically morphed into Sonic the Hedgehog, and dashed out of class, leaving Alya and Nino with a confused look on thier faces.

Marinette raced home and burst through the door. Her parents were delayed at a baking competion on the other side of town. She bolted up the stairs, and opened up her tiny, pink coin purse, releasing her kwami. Marinette stood in the middle of her pink room. "What are you doing Mari?" Tikki asked. "We're gonna find ourselves a lost kitty" she grinned, "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!". There was a flash of pink light, and Ladybug emerged from it. Ladybug climbed out the hatch in her room to her balcony. She leaped over roofs looking for where her kitty could possibly be hiding. Little did she know, far away, in a dark room, swarming with butterflies, and a mosaic window that over looks the city, Hawkmoth was watching her, ready for any attack.

 **With Adrien** Adrien was in pain. Pain that he couldn't explain. He was bleeding. Alot. Samurai had gone upstairs, making sure to blow out the candle. Leaving Adrien in the dark. "How did this even happen?" Adrien muttered to himself. He was losing blood. And _fast_. Adrien was about to let go of his conciousness, when he heard the faint sounds of footsteps. The steps got louder and louder until finally the door slowly creeked open. Samurai began to stride over to the bleeding blonde. He sat cross legged in front of him like a child on a rug. "It seems your little partner has come looking for you, but no worries, I have a nice suprise for her." he grinned as he stood, looking down at the helpless teen as if he was a parent looking at his child. "Don't you _DARE_ tou- _AGH!"_. Adrien's bright, green eyes shot open, glowing in dark. Volts of electrifying pain shooting up and down his middle. Samurai had kicked him right in his bleeding stab wound. "I don't take orders from little kittens. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bug to exterminate." And with

that he was gone. Adrien was breathing heavily, trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. "Ladybug. _Hurry."_ , he breathed, right before everything went black.

 **With Ladybug.** Ladybug sprinted across rooftops, wishing her precious kitten was speeding next to her. She sighed, but kept running. After about an hour she stopped running and hopped off the roof, of what seemed to be an apartment of some sorts. She had this wierd feeling she was being watched. Ladybug looked behind her just to be safe. She scanned the area really quick before turning back around. She was about to detransform when she was grabbed by her neck. Her hands flew up to grab he attackers arm. He brought ladybug close to him using his other arm to wrap around her wait, trapping her. Ladybug was shaking, her lungs burning due to her sudden loss of oxygen. Samurai dropped his head to whisper in her ear, "If you ever want to see your little kitten again, I advise you not to struggle." Ladybug froze, her eyes wide as saucers. He knew where Chat was. He took him. She was about to speak when the world arounder her started to go black. She couldn't breath anymore. Her conciousness was slipping away. The last thing she remembers, was seeing his smug grin, and then there was darkness.

 **Back in the warehouse.** Marinette woke up in a dark room. She was standing up, leaning against, what felt like, a wooden post. She tried to move, only to find out that she was being restricted by chains. Suddenly thier was a flash of light and she could finally see, and what she saw was absoulute horror. Adrien was on the floor, a bloody hand on his stomach, and a pool of crimson liquid around him. _Blood. His blood._ The sting of tears that threatend to fall, began. Adrien seemed to be unconscious. Ladybug looked down at herself. She was, indeed standing, however, instead of leaning she was tied to a post. She could taste the dirty rag that was presumably a gag. "Oh. Your up." Ladybug jumped, and looked over to a dark corner in the room where the familiar voice originated. An obviously akumatized victim emerged from the shadows showing himself. He began to walk over to Ladybug with a smug, yet confident grin of his face. As he made his way to the red hero, he stopped at Adrien's post. He shook the young boy violently, which scared Ladybug. What scared her more was when Adrien's hand fell from his wound, and she could see, really, what kind of wound _he_ was dealing with. It looked like he was stabbed. Adrien's face was covered in blood, and bruises, and cuts galore. Adrien began to stirr. As he did, he saw ladybug tied to the post in front of him, and BOY did it make him angry. Samurai looked down and smiled at his work. He continued his stride over to ladybug. "Hmm, kitty over there is right. You are really pretty." Ladybug was shaking with each breath. Samurai took out one of his knives and pressed the cold metal against the back of her thigh. Her breathing hitched, causeing him to smile. Adrien watched helplessly from his post. Hurt and scared for himself, and his lady. Samurai looked at at Adrien and then Ladybug. He then took his weapon and dug and dragged it on her arm. Ladybug screamed into her gag. This action of pure hate, threw Adrien off the edge. He yelled for plagg to transform him and there was the same flash of light, the same transforming process, but a completely diffrent Chat. His claws were much longer his canines sharpend into fangs. and his eyes, _oh_ his eyes. They were as red as the blood around him. "Stop...hurting her.", Chat's breathing was heavy. "Stop?", Samurai said in his fake innocent voice, "but the fun has just begun."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy luvs hey. So...I figured out my update schedule. I will only update on weekends. Maybe sometimes fridays so... If you want to know i will finish this story and trust me i wont leave you hanging ;). Anyway lets cut to the chase. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews!!! I got so many good ones and it has inspired me to write this next chapter. Speaking of which, ENJOY.**

 **With Alya**

Alya was sitting in her room staring at her phone with a look that would make Nino pee his pants. She hasn't heard from Marinette all day and she was starting to get worried. Usually Mari would call her as soon as she got home, but today was diffrent. No calls. No texts. Not even an email. Alya finally decided to go to Marinette's house to check on her. And if she was okay, she was going to kill her for making her worry.

 **Ladybug's P.O.V**

My arm felt like it was on fire. I was genuinly scared of this akuma. But at the moment Chat was the scariest thing here. His eyes burned with hate and anger. I couldn't help but stare with amazment and terror. Mostly terror. Chat's head was dropped so I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "Stop...hurting her." he mummbled. "Stop," the villain asked. His voice was full of false innocence. "but the fun has just begun." he said with a grin on his face."

 **Chat's P.O.V**

I didn't exactly know what I was doing. Ladybug looked terrified probably because of the situation we were currently in. Normally I would use a Cataclysm, but Plagg was much to tired already, I couldn't do that to him. All I could feel was anger, and pain from my wounds. He was _hurting_ her. _Cutting my_ lady. I couldn't just watch, and yes, I do know I will now owe Plagg a BUTT LOAD of cheese. He was teasing me. He was having _way_ to much fun with this. He looked at me with a smug face. He knew I couldn't do anything with my injuries. "So kitten," he said. The nickname made me shiver, causing the chains on my hands and legs to rattle slightly. "Are you going to take off your miraculous, or, are you going to watch your little 'lovebug' pay for _your_ mistake." His words were tempting, but Ladybug's eyes were _pleading_. Pleading me not to give up. To let her go. But. _I couldn't._ I reached for the ring on my finger. Then I heard it. The shrill scream halting me from my actions.

 **Ladybug's P.O.V**

 _No._ He couldn't. He wouldn't give up his miraculous for me, right? I know he's always talking about loving me and whatever, but, did he really love me? Enough to give up his miraculous? Either way I couldn't let him do this. I stuggled against the gag in my mouth until it finally fell out, just as he reached for his ring. "NOOO!" I screamed, as his clawed fingers brushed his ring finger. His head popped up in suprise. It was only then I realized the red in his eyes. A dark, terrifying, fiery _hate_ in his eyes. He wasn't mad, he was _furious_. His look sent a shiver down my spine. "Chat don't do i-" I was cut off by the feel of cold metal on my throat. "Shut. Up. Before I slit your throat right now." Samurai whisperd. I couldn't stop the gulp before it slid down my throat. I ignored the victim, for now, and focused on Adrien. "It's going to be fine Adrien. Just don't give him your miraculous." Chat's hands dropped to his sides, and to my suprise he started to chuckle, but not his usual flirty or happy chuckle. This one was dark, blood curdling. There was a sudden crack, and the sound of chains hitting the stone floor, echoed throughout the room. Chat tilted his head, his eyes flicking in my direction for not even a second before finding their way back to the villain. His his low chuckle ended with a deep breath. "I warned you".

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

All of a sudden to Chat, his injuries disappeared. He was moving at the speed of sound. Samurai couldn't even blink before Chat had tackled him and began whacking, swinging, and jabbing at him with his baton. Samurai somehow slipped from underneath Chat's hips which straddled him. The fighting went on for about ten min before there was a loud beeping. Samurai and Chat Noir both turned to see a panicked Ladybug. Samurai took this opportunity to swing his sword, catching Chat's shoulder. "GAH" Chat yelled as he used is other hand to cover his shoulder. Samurai smiled and began to walk over to Ladybug, who only had 1 minuet until she detransformed. She was frantically wiggling and trying to get out of her chains, but it was to late. There was a flash of pink light and Marinette was left chained there. Chat's jaw dropped. Marinette, his sweet, kind, shy classmate, was also brave, confident, Ladybug? To be honest Chat wasn't as suprised as he looked. He was snapped out of his suprised state though, when Samurai started talking. " Hmm, defenseless, just the way I like my victims." He smiled a wicked smile and picked up the butchers knife he had be useing on her before. "Dont do it Samurai, im warning you." Chat said with the same furious look in his eyes. "Warnings are suggestions, I dont take suggestions from kitty cats." Samurai replied. Marinette's scream was the only thing heard as Samurai dug is knife deep into her leg.


	7. Chapters request

**A/N: Hey luvs. So you guys may not know this but im really dumb *laughs at lack of self worth*. So I need help figuring out what to do with the next chapter. After contemplating what to do for half an hour, I decided to turn to my readers for help. So if you guys have _any_** **ideas for the next chapter leave me a review of what you think I should do, and I will give a nice shout out to the best one! And do not fret I will being doing this a lot so many of you will get a chance. So keep those reviews comin' I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey luvs! So last chapter I asked for help writing this chapter. I have to admit it was reallyy hard to choose because they were all SO good. But in the end I decided to go with *drum roll* OFFICIALAFRAH. Her idea was fantastic. Plus she wrote a very sweet letter at the end which made me cry happy tears. Anyway enjoy the chapter luvs and make sure to find officialafrah and check her out.**

 **With Hawkmoth**

Hawkmoth paced his lair frantically. His son is Chat?!? How did he not notice? Hawkmoth desperately tried to regain contact with Samurai. For the 10th time. Then it hit him like a truck. He wasn't getting his son back. This akuma has gone rogue.

 **With Alya**

Alya sprinted to Marinette's house. As she bust through the doors of the bakery, she scanned the place to try and find Marinette. After searching and finding nothing, Alya assumed Marinette would be in her room. Little did she know, Marinette is no where to be found.

 **Chat** **Noir's P.O.V**

The anger was building up inside of me. She was in pain, all because of me. I was filled with all kinds of emotions, anger at Samurai and myself for luring her here, confusion because the love of my life is actually the sweet, shy, brave, kind girl that sits behind me in class, and pain, both emotional and physical. I was on the ground, my stab wound was throbbing in excrutiating pain. I look over and he is smiling, as he drives his knife into her leg. Marinette's screams took over the room, and my anger took over me. It all happend so fast. One minute I was on the ground, and the next, my cataclysm had taken _a life_. My mind cleared of the anger and I realized just what I had done. My breathing hitched, and came back ragged. The limp body of Samurai lay in front of me. I dropped back down to the floor. _What did I do. Why did I do it. Oh my god I just killed someone. What will Ladybug think?_ That last tthought caused me to look up at Marinette. She had a drowsey expression on her face. She was fighting for her consciousness, and losing. I slowly got up from my spot on the cold, hard ground, and began to untie her. I stood in front of her, and reached behind her, in case she went unconscious. Once I was done Mari looked up at me and whispered, "Chat...". Her body hit my chest and I stumbled slightly. I wrapped my arms around her and thought to myself, _"We gotta get out of here."_

 **Marinette's P.O.V**

I didn't expect the sudden pain in the back of my leg. It was white hot pain, shooting up and down my leg, like lighting in my knees. The pain was so unbearable, my consciousness started to slip, but I fought to hold on. There was a sudden flash of black. Chat j

had Samurai pinned on the wall in a heart beat. In the same beat, Chat called for his cataclysm. My eyes widend as he placed his destructive hand on the villains neck. In an instant he was dead. Samurai fell limp to the ground right before my eyes, and so did Chat. Chat's eyes were wider than my own as he gazed upon his hands, the ones that killed Samurai. Chat looked up at me as of he wanted my input on what he had done. He slowly got up, shaking viciously as he did so. He made is way over to me, his image beginning to blur as my vision began leave me. He stood in front of me and his arms dissappeard behind me. I felt the cold chains release my torso and legs. I looked up into his brilliant green eyes. The last thing I said before my consciousness fell away, was, "Chat...". Then all there was, was black. My last thought was, " _We gotta get out of here."_

 **A/N: Well how bout dat. Ther you guys go another chapter for the night. I know this one is SUPER SUPER short and Im sorry. DONT KILL ME PLLZZZ *shields self from rocks*. But I had to get this out tonight. So here you go. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter about their escape, and some fluffy stuffies the leave me a review so I can shout you out! And woth that I shall take my leave LUV U!**


	9. Authors Note

**HEY LUVIE'S. So Im so so so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been so caught up in school and things at home. My sister is really sick so i have been taking care of her as well. I just wanted to tell u guys that updates will be coming soon so no worries. I really need ideas though guys COME ON. I have read all of my reviews looking for ideas. But you guys need to help me out. I need some fluffy fluff for this next chapter so ANY ideas are appreciated. I also want to thank you guys for leave very nice reviews after i called myself dumb. You guys are the absolute BEST.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I know, I have been kind of lagging on the whole update thing but...we are back! And we are here with a new chapter. I have been searching for ideas on what to do for this next chapter and I got a fantastic on from a very special guest. IZZY! She has been a great supporter to me and she reviews almost every single chapter I post. She gabe a wonderful idea even though she said she is terrible at it (you are fantastic at it!!) and it was a darn good idea to so I will be using it in this chapter. And remember that I am always looking for ideas so PLEASE send in some. And guys if you dont want to you don't have to plz dont feel obligated to do so I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!** **Alya:**

Alya stormed up Marinette's stairs to the little trap door that leads into her room. She took a deep breath and swung the trapped door open. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG YOU WILL PAY FOR SCARING ME LIK-". Alya was cut off by the eerie silence of the room. Alya stepped inside and whispered "Mari? Where are you? Don't play games with me girl." No answer. Alya tried to call Marinettes phone again. After a couple of seconds, Alya heard the faint sound of a ringtone. She peeked over at Marinettes chaise, only to see the bluenette's cell phone vibrating across the lounge. "Mari...where are you?"

 **Chat Noir's P.O.V:** I didn't know what to do. Here I was, standing in the middle of a dark room with the love of my life, who also happens to be the girl who sits behind me in class, limp on my chest, a bleeding aching stab wound on my abdoman, and blood of a victim on my hands. After about 15 minuets my shock wore off and I was left without any clue of where to go or what to do. I sucked in a deep breath and allowed my mind to clear. _We need to clean up these wounds,_ I thought to myself. I lifted Mari into my arms, bridal style, and, more shuffled than walked, towards the giant metal door, keeping us from see the bright light of day. The door opened up to a long, dark corridor, the kind you would see in a horror film, the ones that no one would dare go down. I trudged down the corridor, occasionally tripping on my own feet. My vision was becoming blurred with every step, two feet seemed to be four, and one hall seemed to be three different halls. When I finally made it to the end of the seemingly never ending hall, I looked up to see a plethera of steps. My vision threatend to leave me right then and there. I shook my head and reminded myself that I need to go back to church for the words I was thinking at this moment. After what seemed to be hours of dragging and stumbling up the stairs, I walked through the doors of the warehouse, into an alleyway where I set Marinette down behind a dumpster and sat in front of her. I fought for my consciousness but eventually lost and everything went black.

 **Marinette:** It was dark for a little until my eyes fluttered open. The pain from the wound on my leg struck me like lightning. I hissed as I moved my leg to get my self to sit up. Turning my head from side to side, I got a good look at my surroundings. We were in an alley way right near a warehouse. _Thats where we were before._ I thought to myself. _We..._ The word repeated in my head before I remembered. CHAT. I jerked my head to where the black cat was slumped over, seemingly unconscious. I scooted myself over to him and cupped his cheek. Then I moved my two fingers down to his neck to check his pulse, it was light but there. I felt the familiar stinging of tears return to my eyes. "...Chat" I weeped softly. I curled myself in his chest and felt the beating of is slow heart. "Please wake up." I allowed more tears to escape my eyes. Suddenly a black leather hand reached my face and cupped my cheek. Using his thumb the hand wiped my tears away. My eyes flung open and I snapped my head up to look at him. "Its ok princess...don't cry." Chat noir looked down at me and gave me a small, sad smile. "We should get somewhere to clean up" I said while trying to find my way out of his big, green, mesmerizing eyes. "Got anywhere in mind?" He asked. I finally broke away from his eyes and scooted my way to the end of the alley to see where we are. I could make out my house not to far from here. "Yeah, my house isn't that far from here." I mumbled. "Well", Chat grunted as he stood, "let's get going". He lifted my bridal style into his arms and began walking towards my house. Normally I would have objected to him carrying me in his condition, however, I knew good and well that there was no way I would be able to walk there. Before we knew it we were at my house and I could here the shuffling going on up stairs. All i could think was, _There is someone in my house._


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wassup luvs. Just a few thing before I start the new chapter. I feel like I should interact with you guys more soooo Im going to let you guys ask me some questions and I will answer them in the next chaper! (dont get tooooo personal guys). Another thing. You guys have been soo supportive and nice in the reveiw section and i love you guys so much for it so enjoy this next chaper loves.**

 **Chat Noir~** I laid Marinette down on the sofa in the bakery and stalked my way up the stairs. The constant shuffling sound grew louder and louder. I paused at the trap door leading to Mari's room, and drew my baton, ready for any kind of attack. A deep breath, and BANG I swung the square door wide open. I aimed my baton to throw and...wait. "Alya!?". "Chat noir!?" she yelled, as she spun around only to nose to nose with my baton. "Heyy...watch where you point that thing. You could poke my eye out." Alya said as she used her index finger to slowly move my baton out of her face. "What are you doing here" I asked. She laid her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow, "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, clearly sassing me. I placed my hand on my own hip, replicating her pose. " _I_ am simply bringing marinette home." I said while pointing to myself. She sized me for a while before before huffing and crossimg her arms, "Ok then, _where_ is she?" I tensed, Alya was a sweet girl, its true, but when it comes to her best friend, she never fails to be utterly _terrifying._ Her stare boring holes into my soul as I tried to figure out what to tell her. Its not like I could say " _oh ya know she was just stabbed a couple of times and then passed out from blood loss. Oh did I mention she is Ladybug and im Adrien."_ she would have my head. So I came up with the best lie I could "She is asleep." Alya looked me up and down again. Her cold, golden eyes made me want to curl up in a ball and disappear. " _You_ brought her here...while she was sleeping?" I visibly trembled which im pretty sure the young reporter enjoyed _. That devil child._ "Yeah she fell asleep at the...uh...library. ..yeah and I brought her here. After all I am her _best friend_ ", I lied. Never have I ever regretted a sentence more than just now. Alya's eyes narrowed to look straight at me and I have no shame in admitting that I peed. "Best _what?"_ she snarled, looking me dead in the eye. Before my brain could even process the situation, Alya lunged at me and was shaking me with extream force. My side screamed in protest to the sudden movment but Alya didn't seem to notice. Thats when a certain bluenette appeard at the trap door.

 **Marinette~**

I watched Chat slowly climb up stairs, my heart was pounding in my chest, my door swinging open, _if that silly kitten broke my door I swear..._ I thought to myself. It was silet for a while before the sound of tumbling and screaming, to high pitched for Alya so I assumed it was Chat, and yelling from Alya. I hobbled up stairs, my sore muscles aching with protest at the movment. I slowly creeked open the door only to find Alya bashing Chats head into the ground repeatedly while Chat was screaming apologies. I widend my eyes when I remembered the large stab wound on his side. "ALYA!?" I screamed gaining her attention. Alya dropped Chats head and crawled her way over to me. She hugged me with all her might while glaring daggers at Chat Noir, who was currently cowering in a corner, and clutching his side. I turned to Alya in search of an explanation. She explained to me that Chat Noir and called me his " _best friend_ " and it set Alya off. Thus causing Alya to attempt murder. I explained to Alya what had happed to me staying clear of the actual story. After I convinced Alya that I was okay, she left, leaving me with Chat. "She almost _killed_ me." He whimpered. "No she wouldn't have. She is just protective." I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Ok lets get you cleaned up." I stated. He sighed but complied...this was going to be a looong night.

 **A/N: Oh yes a new chapter how AMAZING. Ok guys so as I said before you can send me questions about the book or about me (as long as they are not to personal) and yeah thats that. Also i need fluff because there is definatly going to be fluff in the next chapter so if you guys have any ideas pleeeaassee tell meee. love yall to the moon and back. Unicorn out**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey look over yonder, a new chapter! Sup luvs. Its been a while since I updated the ol' fanfic sooo I decided to do that today. I didn't really get any questions but I did get a great idea from Izzy (one of my awesome reveiwers). She gave me a fluffy idea but im not gonna tell you what it is...you'll have to read to find out *evil laugh*. With that said ENJOY the chapther luvs.**

 **With Chat and Mari~~**

Marinette rose from her spot next to Chat, and began searching for a first aid kit. Chat stayed looking down. His face was an unhealthy shade of white and he was sweating. His hand clutched against his side, and his breathing was heavy, yet it only came in short gasps. Marinette went into the bathroom and reappeared with a first aid kit only a short time later. "I finally found one." She said as she set it down and turned to look at Chat. He slowly turned to face Marinette when she noticed his ghostly white shade and his sweaty head. Mari limped over to Chat as fast as she could which, to be honest, wasn't very fast. Marinette cupped Chat's head in her hands and felt his face. He was _cold_ and getting colder. "Mari...?" Chat groaned before slipping out of her hands and on to the floor. "Chat...Adrien!" Marinette called without receiving a response. She crawled off the bed and sat next to the unconscious kitten. "Adrien...if you can hear me..I need you to detransform ok?" Mari begged as the sting of tears began. There was a sudden green flash of light, and Chat was gone and Adrien was left in his place. Mari carefully reached out to lift Adrien's shirt and get a good look at his wound. The second she lifted it, a piercing scream escaped her lips before she could stop it. Th gash was much larger, and _deeper_ than she had thought. It was bleeding and slowly killing him. The blood seeped through his t-shirt and white over shirt, and had dried over his skin. she immediately grabbed the First aid kit from off of her chaise, and got to work. She bandaged to smaller cuts on his arms and the one on him shoulder, but she knew it would take more than bandages to handle the gash on his abdomen. He needed stitches. Mari took in a breath of air and let it out slowly before she began to loop the thread through his flesh, and over his wound. After 2 hours of cleaning and stitching herself (which hurt like hell) and Chat she sat and waited for the black cat to awaken. As Marinette sat and waited she heard a slight moaning sound. She looked over at Adrien and smiled, he was begining to stir. The young blonde tilted his head and fluttered his eyes open. He then threw his legs over the side of the chaise, whish made him visibly dizzy. "Whoah there minou," Mari laughed "your gonna fall.". Adrien smiled sheepishly and nodded. They sat there in a comfortable silence as both heros pondered on what to say. Finally Marinette broke the ice by saying "Adrien,"

"Hm?"

"Are you dissapointed?"

"About what?" Adrien asked while turning his head to look down at the petite girl.

"Ya know...about me...being ladybug."

Adrien's already naturally big eyes grew to the size of grapefruit. He sat up straight, "Why would I be dissapointed!?"

"I mean I know that you like ladybug a lot and I dont want to ruin your image of her and I mean I liked you for two years now and all I want is for you to be happy even if that means that you will be disgusted in me for life and you ha-". Marinette was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into her own. Her eyes flashed open before fluttering closed as she melted into the kiss. It was long, but not rough or sexual. It was passionate and full of love. Adrien smiled as her broke away. "Does that answer your question?" he asked. She nodded shyly and Adrien let out a chuckle. He knew that Marinette was the one he wanted. "Marinette...Im glad its you."

 **A/N: Aaannndddd SCENE. There you guys go another chapter to last you a another week. There will be one more chapter left for me too write but I dont exactly know whether or not to do a sequal soo you guys decide i will see if I get enough reveiws. I will do a sequal.**


	13. End Note

**A/N: HEY! Wassup luvs. So I decided that I would end this story here since there isn't really much to say after that. I might do a sequal but thats after season two comes out. I want to thank my reveiwers and my idea squad (izzy and officalafarah) for evrything you guys have done. You have made me laugh and cry happy tears so thank you. I have created two more stories one of them is complete so totally go read those and there will be many more miraculous fanfictions to come. luv you guys and stay beautiful.**


End file.
